


Schitt's Creek Park Chats, a 5+1

by Fait_dEtoiles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball, Boys Kissing, Business Partners, Canon-Compliant, DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Grandfathers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fait_dEtoiles/pseuds/Fait_dEtoiles
Summary: Five times David and Patrick went to a park, had a nice chat, but didn't kiss.  And one time that they did.





	Schitt's Creek Park Chats, a 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, Schitt's Creek and its co-creator, Daniel J. Levy, have given me inspiration to look at life in a warmer more loving way so it is not surprising that this fic was also inspired by him and his musings about the world of fan fiction. He is one of a kind, and spreads love and kindness in everything he does. This challenge to write myself outside of my comfortable little box originated with him and his humor, but was also nurtured by a few other special friends.
> 
> Thank you to the readers of Schitt's Creek fics for your kindness always. And a truly heartfelt thank you to my dear #SS cheerleaders, editor, and technical director. Your friendship has improved my life in ways I cannot describe- you're all my own personal "fab five." 
> 
> And a special shout-out to my baseball tutor for trying to teach me how getting tagged out actually works.

1\. Business Partners

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. David and Patrick were barely acquaintances the last time David saw him. Patrick had offered to fill out the paperwork for his business license after David’s many voicemails explaining his plan for a general, but very specific store. Is that a thing people do? Just offer to help a stranger for no good reason? Surely he wants something from me, everyone always wants _something_, David had worried. But now, Patrick was meeting him here, not to talk about the business license, but his _business_. Patrick was interested enough to text him to meet up and talk about his business ideas. _His_ ideas. He had _ideas_ that someone else was interested enough to want to talk to him about. He had never felt like someone was interested in him for his _ideas_. But here he is. And there’s Patrick. 

His leg was bouncing nervously when he spotted Patrick jogging over to the bench where he sat. He jumped up and reached to shake Patrick’s hand. “Good to see you again,” David mustered, still unsure about this buttoned up business major’s true intentions. Patrick smiled and thanked him as they sat together beginning a conversation about all the ideas David had that he wasn’t able to contain in a voicemail (or nine). Patrick was not only interested, but he was _genuinely_ interested, David realized, as he shared more details about how he wanted to build Rose Apothecary from a thought into a reality.

Patrick, for his part, was duly impressed with what appeared to be a respectable business plan, but worried that an interest in a sand-and-stone color palette and marketing locally sourced, handcrafted goods alone likely wouldn’t suffice to turn the necessary profit to grow and sustain a new business. He nodded along, though, as David’s expressive gestures grew more passionate. He was enthralled listening to David share his ideas and smiled knowing that he could help him. He could help him with spreadsheets and grants and profit margins. That is something he knew. And that is what he wanted. He _wanted_ to help this man, if only David would let him.

***************************************

2\. Boyfriends

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. Between the last two games of the local series’ championship, David finds himself having a picnic, laying blissfully across from Patrick listening to his voice more than his words. Patrick easily carries the conversation, frustrated with the last call the umpire had made. David is absorbed with just being there, together with Patrick, in this perfect afternoon. The grassy hillside facing the baseball field is shaded and cool even though summer has lasted longer than usual. The trees are thick with leaves, the grass is soft beneath their blanket, and they’re enjoying the fried chicken (with a smattering of sides) that he had brought Patrick for lunch. David thinks his chest is literally going to explode from the fondness he is feeling about falling into this unexpected relationship with his business partner.

As Patrick continues his rant trying to explain how “getting hit by a ball doesn’t necessarily mean a player is tagged as out,” and “even though the other team can tag a player with the ball between bases, you can’t just throw a ball AT someone.” David’s lip curls as he tries to listen, humming along in all the right places, mostly just to keep Patrick talking. But here in the park, picnicking with fried chicken and sides, with his boyfriend (yes, _boyfriend_!!!) across from him in that cute baseball costume, David feels like he going to have to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming it all. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced.

As he and Patrick finish their lunch, Patrick helps David pack away the leftovers before he rolls onto his back, hands clasped behind his head, and closes his eyes for a quick nap before the last game. David lays back and closes his eyes, as well, but not to sleep. He’s way too giddy to even think about a nap. Realizing that, his lips pull to the side in a smile, hoping this isn’t all too good to be true. He realizes he may not know much about baseball, but he does know he’s happier than he’s ever been.

***************************************

3\. The Reunion

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. Sitting on a park bench together in silence, one of them finally speaks. “David, I wasn’t sure what to think when you texted me to meet you here. It’s been almost a week since I’ve heard from you. Honestly, I almost didn’t come,” Patrick admits, looking down at his clasped hands. David takes a deep breath, head down resting in his hands, elbows on his knees as he quietly begins to speak. He knows he has been treated badly by partners in his past but he has realized in the last week that Patrick isn’t one of them. Patrick is a good person. A _nice _person_. _A person that’s made him feel things he never has before these last four months. He knows they will need to focus on building a trusting relationship, and that it will take work. It will take both of them learning to communicate. And it won’t be easy, but he wants it. He wants to work for it and try again. As his thoughts swirl, he tries to put all of this into words.

After he’s finished speaking, Patrick finally turns to him, moving his head from his hands and peering through his thick wet lashes with a look of hope in his eyes. Knowing they do have a lot of work ahead of them to repair their relationship, he lets out a heavy sigh and confides, “There isn’t anyone else I’d rather try again with, either.”

***************************************

4\. Husbands

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. They’ve finished strolling through the booths at the Fall Festival and have been sipping their hot cider on their favorite bench as they mull over ideas for a holiday event at the Apothecary. “I think our scarf vendor would be willing to lead a ‘knit or knot’ class. The registration could include the cost of a skein of alpaca yarn,” David thinks aloud. “We could split the profits with her and it would help increase holiday foot traffic as well.” Patrick nods and hums in an agreeable tone, “ummhmm, _or,_ we could host a holiday-themed open house with an open mic option.” He cracks a half smile half smirk holding back a laugh. “I hear Bob’s been nailing down his beatnik rendition of_ The Night Before Christmas._” Looking less than amused, David rolls his eyes at his husband’s sarcasm, but adds nothing except a full body shiver as a brisk wind sweeps across the lake.

The festival is winding down, but the winds are picking up and the dampness in the air is quickly turning into a flurry of snowflakes. Patrick rises from the bench smiling down fondly at his husband as he grabs David’s gloved hand in his, pulling him to his feet. They lock fingers and head back to their car, pace quickening as they banter back and forth about how they’re going to warm each other up when they get home. Letting their hands drop in favor of nesting them around each other’s hips, they pull into a warm side hug laughing together along the way.

***************************************

5\. Grandfathers

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. The air is brisk and the leaves crunch beneath their feet as they work together to spread the picnic blanket beside the play area. “Stay close,” David hollers to the twins as they make a dash toward the playground.

Patrick begins unloading the picnic basket as David stands watching their grandchildren scramble onto the swings. He slowly lowers himself, cursing this cold snap that has left an ache in his knees that he just can’t shake. Once he’s kneeling beside the basket, he begins helping his husband set out the lunch he had prepared. Laughing at his careful movements, Patrick jokes to David about being an “old man”’ before reminding him of the days they had come here as a new couple for a bit of privacy behind the pine grove around the far bank of the lake. “I don’t see what’s stopping us,” David retorts with his signature shimmy, wiggling his eyebrows. Glancing over David’s shoulder, Patrick huffs a breath of laughter again as he winks and replies, “I do, and they’re on the slides now.”

****************************************

+1. The Kiss

Two people go to a park and have a nice chat. As they meet, feeling flustered by their mutual attraction, they hurriedly exchange cheek kisses before starting a light-hearted conversation as they begin strolling along the path around the lake. As any couple might, Patrick takes David’s hand in his as they chat. David’s heart picks up a beat. They discuss the weather, what they had for breakfast, what movie they want to see later and David’s heart ticks another beat faster. Laughing together as they move around the path, they each enjoy feeling the other’s hand in his own. They continue talking. They share ideas about their store, their families, and their own thoughts and feelings about things they usually keep to themselves. David’s heart is thrumming at a fairly quick beat as they continue walking. His pace quickens to match his heartbeat without realizing it as they wind around to the far side of the lake behind the grove of pines secluded from view of the families and other couples picnicking on the bank. Finally stopping, they turn to face one another. David’s arms circle around Patrick’s neck with Patrick’s hands resting on David’s hips. They pull each other in tightly as they each breathe out a shaky “hi.” Smiling into each other’s eyes, they stop and breathe in a moment of silence after all the talking it took to get here. Then, without saying another word, their gazes drop to ready lips, and only then, do they slowly melt into a soft warm kiss.


End file.
